Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device package and an optical device apparatus.
Related Art
In general, an optical device header on which a light emitting element or a light receiving element is mounted is known. In a related-art optical device header, leads are provided to be sealed on a circular disk-shaped metal eyelet with glass.
A light emitting device and a light receiving element for monitoring light therefrom are mounted on device mounting portions of the eyelet and then a cap, which is provided with a transparent glass window on the center portion thereof, is attached on the eyelet, so that the light emitting device and the light receiving element are air-tightly sealed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H8-18165
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-191088
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-130263
As described below with respect to a preliminary matter, in the optical device header in which leads are sealed on the eyelet with glass, a length of gold wires for connecting semiconductor laser device to leads is long and thus transmission loss in a transmission path thereof is increased. Accordingly, there is a problem in that conformity in characteristic impedance of the entire transmission path cannot be achieved.